What Hurts the Most
by Orijin
Summary: Sometimes fate can be cruel, especially to those who don't deserve it.


Tears ran silently down the red headed girls cheeks as she stood staring at the words etched into the dark stone. It had happened so fast, there had been no warning. They had just been out walking…and she had been about to ask him out too. It had taken her so long to work up the courage to ask him, and now…

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

_"Come on, Ash! I can see Cerulean, just up ahead!_

_"You sure are anxious to get home."_

_"Of course. It's been nearly a year since I left."_

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

_"Hey, Ash, wanna go for a walk?"_

_"Sure. Where to?"_

_"Oh, I dunno, just wherever we feel like walking."_

_The streets were quiet at this time of day. They were the only ones in that part of the city. Their talk was hardly different from usual. Pikachu's absence was the only oddity. Misty had made sure he wouldn't tag along and tease her about what she planned to do…_

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

_"Hey, Ash?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you remember when we first met?"_

_"How could I forget?"_

_"I guess you couldn't…Hey, Ash?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Have…have I been a good friend to you? We've been through so much together and I don't really know…"_

_"Of course you have. Why are you asking these weird questions?"_

_"Well, it's just…look out!"_

**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

_"Misty, I just heard… How is he?"_

_"I don't know…Brock..."_

_"Don't worry. Ash is tough. He'll pull through."_

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

_"Miss Waterflower?"_

_"Doctor, how is he?"_

_"He's not great. We're just about to admit him to surgery."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'll let you know if anything changes."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Misty, Brock…"_

_"Mrs. Ketchum…"_

**Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

_"How much longer do we have to wait? I want to know if he's going to be ok!"_

_"Miss Waterflower, Mr. Stone, Mrs. Ketchum."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm sorry, we did everything we could…"_

_"No!"_

_"Ash…"_

_"My boy…he can't be…"_

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

_"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to this fine young trainer who left our world too soon…"_

_"Why? Why did it have to happen?"_

_"This aspiring young trainer had his promising career cut short…"_

_"He was my best friend, and he was so much more…"_

**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do **

_The car was going so fast it didn't even have time to break before it made contact with his body._

_"Ash!!"_

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

_"Pii ka chu…"_

_She held the little mouse close as it wept into her chest. No tears flowed from Misty's eyes. She had none left to cry. Brock laid a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_"And now we say goodbye to Ash Ketchum forever. May your spirit live on within us all forever more."_

Ash!!

**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

She knelt down, gently laying the bundle of flowers she had brought with her on her friend's grave. A soft sniff came from the Pikachu standing behind her. Misty turned and lifted the little creature into her arms. She held him close, blinking as she read the words engraved on the stone before her once more. "He was my best friend, and he was so much more…" Then, slowly, she stood up, turned, and walked away.

**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do…**

_**Ash Ketchum  
Aspiring Champion  
Son, Trainer, Friend  
R.I.P.**_


End file.
